


Battle Born

by Proud_Saiyan_Warrior



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Personality Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proud_Saiyan_Warrior/pseuds/Proud_Saiyan_Warrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>There is two sides of every coin.<em><br/><strong>One is your friend. One is your foe.<strong></strong></strong></em></em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Born

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on another website for a prompt challenge.  
> This idea came to me after talking with my boyfriend about some odd little thing's I've noticed about Goku's character over the years. I truly believe he has some sort of personality disorder, so this is just a short little piece about that.

They call me a hero. They call me their savior.

_They don't know anything._ The only person that suspect's is Vegeta. He's right, but he doesn't know it yet.

 

I fight it, try to cage that side of me. He saves me, every time. It's not me that's the hero, _it's him._

 

When I hit my head as a child, Everyone said I lost that side of me. That I'm no longer Kakarot, But it's there. _He's always been there._  
 **I will never be rid of him.**

When I fought Freiza, It was Kakarot that finished him. I was too weak. Kakarot struck him down without a second thought when I could not. That was the first time Kakarot saved my life. He stayed dormant, for a long time while I was training for the androids attack. I managed to suppress him when I was fighting Cell. Ever fiber of my being was screaming to kill him, obliterate him into nothing and watch the life fade from his eyes. But I fought it, I ignored it – _I died._

 

I couldn't however, stop him from making his appearance when Majin Vegeta challenged me. I remember, being pushed back inside my own body as he took over, raising my hand to the Supreme Kai – Ready to destroy him. I screamed, I begged Kakarot to stop – He ignored me, continuing to charge the Ki blast. Luckily, the Supreme Kai moved, allowing him no reason to destroy him. I was in the back seat for the entire battle between Majin Vegeta and myself. It wasn't really me, It was him. Near the end, I knew he would kill Vegeta. I pushed myself to the fore font, taking control – I lost, Vegeta knocked me out. Kakarot seethed inside me, but I couldn't allow him to kill Vegeta.

 

We returned back to Otherworld and Kakarot withdrew his influence over me completely. He abandoned me, leaving me alone again in my head. But when the call came to defend the Earth again – He was there. _He always was._

 

I don't remember much about the final battle with Buu. I remember gathering the Spirit Bomb myself, I remember not being able to hold it back – Then I remember Kakarot taking over. I remember him screaming – It was my voice, but it was his scream. He gave me the power to finish off Buu. He saved the world again.

 

Then he vanished, returning to the depths of my mind. The world was safe for a long time, and I finally thought he was gone for good.

 

Then Lord Beerus showed up. I tried my best to fight him – Kakarot never appeared. He never came to help. I thought I was alone. As I was trapped in the rocks, feeling them crushing my chest, I gave up. Then he appeared. I remember the words he screamed.

**“I will not let you destroy my world!”**

I remember his raw rage pulsing through my body as he burst from the rock, carving our escape through the Earth like a hot knife through butter. He flew up into the Earth's atmosphere. Then as quickly as he had came, he left – Once again. Lord Beerus shot a large energy blast at the Earth. I tried to stop it, but I couldn't. I was too weak. I saw my family and friends flashing before my eyes. It was all over.

But then he returned, saving the Earth once more.

No one will ever know that the demon I have living inside me is the real hero.  
I am not their hero, I am not their friend.  
He is their _friend_ , I am their **foe.**  
But together, we are **Battle Born.**

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this needs to be expanded and worked on at some point, but your opinions on it as is are truly appreciated!


End file.
